Gilbert
Gilbert belongs to Lunar Lex. He is the London PAW Patrol's fire pup. The group was made by Rockydog13 and Vixiedog. Personality Gilbert a very fun-loving pup. He's super nice, and will gladly be anyone's friend. He enjoys taking in strays and helping them all he can, since he was indeed a stray once. Unlike Marshall, he isn't clumsy. He's somewhat cautious. Bio Gilbert was the only pup in his litter along with his little sister Zara. He was born in an alley and had only his mother to take care of him. He never knew where his father was, and his mother never said. One day, when Gilbert and Zara were about one month old, their mother left the alley and didn't return. So, Gilbert and Zara wandered around for a bit, until Zara smelled something and followed it. Gilbert followed her, and the last thing he saw was her by a gate, being picked up and carried into a house by a human. All his life, Gilbert has learned to distrust humans, and he always saw them as horrifying creatures. So, he was scared to death of what was going to happen to his sister. He never did find out. Basically, everyone in his family's fates were shrouded in mystery at this point. A few months later, Gilbert was minding his own buisness alone when he saw the same house his sister was carried into on fire. He saw the firemen had already saved the family that lived there, but he didn't see Zara. He rushed right in through the fire and saw his little sister barking loudly, scared to death. Gilbert dashed right in and grabbed his sister by the scruff of her neck and pulled her out to safety. The London Paw Patrol saw his action, and rewarded him with becoming their fire pup. Zara is still alive and visits her brother often, even though she's weak from all the smoke that entered her lungs. Appearance Gilbert is a dark grey mutt with a black spot around his left eye. His ears are pointy, but his right ear bends over when he puts on his hat. He has a short tail, and all four of his legs are grey with black spots. He has a grey muzzle with black freckles. His cheek fur is grey. His ears have black tips on them. His eyes are yellow-green. He may look a bit like Rocky, only he's a bit taller and leaner than him. Uniform His uniform is just like Marshall's, only golden yellow, and he wears a blue collar. His crest has a picture of fire and water on it. Trivia Tools *Hose *Ladder (in firetruck) Vehicle *Gil drives a golden yellow firetruck like Marshall's. Fear(s) *Gilbert has a strong fear of bees, wasps, hornets, and anything along those lines. Random *Gilbert has a blue squeaky toy shaped like a bone he likes to carry around. *He has a British accent, living in London and all. *He's called Gil for short. *Gilbert loves flowers, but he doesn't go near them much because of the bees. Gallery Brotherandsistimes.jpg|Messy sketch I did of Gilbert hanging out with his little sister Zara.